Teen Wolf Blue Moon
by All things supernatural13
Summary: So the Demon's dead, and Maria's finally got the revenge she has been seeking for so long. So that's it, right? I mean, what else could possibly go wrong? I suppose anything's possible under a Blue Moon.


**Hey Guys, so here's my second story of Teen Wolf. I know it's taken ages for me to start posting, but I've finally started. Thanks for being so patient. I really hope you like this story as much as the other one, anyway please enjoy. :) Here's chapter 1.**

''So have you heard from Allison, lately?'' Stiles asks, as himself and Scott leave the school building, after school.

''No, not lately... Last time, we spoke, she was still getting settled in''. Scott answers as they head over towards Cora and Lydia, who are sitting on a bench in the school's court yard.

''Oh right... I still can't believe, her dad just moved away like that''.

''Yeah it's weird... But I guess, after everything that has happened since they moved here... They needed a change''.

''Fair enough''.

...

''So how was Europe?'' Cora asks Lydia, intrigued.

''It was tres fantastico... Or something like that''. Lydia and Cora both start laughing.

''So how are things with you and Stiles?'' Lydia asks smiling.

''Good''. Cora answers, flashing a shy smile.

''Hey''. Scott and Stiles say at the same time as they reach Cora and Lydia.

''Speak of the Devil''. Lydia smiles again.

Stiles kisses Cora, who has just gotten down off the bench.

''Welcome back''. Scott says smiling at Lydia.

''Thanks''.

''So what are you guys up to later?'' Scott asks the girls, curious.

''Nothing really''. Lydia answers.

''Well you guys up for bowling?''

''Yeah, I guess that could be fun''. Lydia says, smiling.

''Yeah sounds good to me''. Cora also smiles.

''We should invite Maria, too... So, how's she settling into her new apartment?'' Lydia asks Scott, curious.

''Good... She's been a little pre-occupied all summer''. Scott says smirking.

''You can say that again''. Cora smiles.

* * *

''So the apartment looks great''. Derek says lifting Maria onto the kitchen counter, before he starts kissing her neck.

''Mmm hmm, renovations are coming along very nicely.''. Maria says, as she intensely wraps her legs around Derek, and lifts his shirt over his head, and kisses him again.

''Have to say, i'm glad you decided to stick around''. Derek says taking Maria's top off of her.

''Well I figured it was time, to stop running, and relax for awhile... Especially now that i've finally graduated high school''.

''So no college?''

''Maybe when i'm like thirty''. Maria smiles and kisses Derek, again.

''Sounds like a plan''. Derek's wolf instincts kick in, and lifting Maria off of the counter, he wolf speeds Maria to her bedroom.

* * *

It's a few hours later, and Scott goes into his kitchen to get something to eat.

''Hey''. Maria greets him, sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

''Maria?'' Scott looks at her shocked. ''Don't you live somewhere else now?''

''Is that any way to greet your favourite cousin?'' Maria says sarchastically offended.

''Only cousin''. Scott points out. ''And usually, when people move out, they start eating their own food''. Scott says taking a bowl out of the press.

''I miss you too, Scotty''. Maria smiles.

Scott smiles back, while sitting down at the counter beside her, and pours himself a bowl of cereal. ''So how is the infamous new apartment?''

''It's great... It's almost finished... You should drop by sometime''.

''Oh I would... Only i'm always afraid that I might drop in on something, that my brain won't be able to undo''. Scott says sarchastically.

''Have you ever heard of knocking?''. Maria asks smiling, knowing what he was hinting at.

''Yeah, I have actually... But you obviously haven't''.

''Excuse me, I did knock... There was just nobody home''

Scott smiles, again. ''So... Have you heard from Aria?''

''I have... Have you?'' Maria asks suspiciously.

''Not in awhile''.

''I wouldn't worry about it... She's busy with school, and stuff''. Maria says this rambling off. Then looks at Scott, seriously. ''You really like her don't you?''

''It doesn't really matter if I do... She's not here... So nothing's ever gonna happen''.

''Trust me, they're is always a way''. Maria smiles. She then finishes her cereal. ''Anyway, I have to go for a run''. Maria gets up and puts her bowl in the sink. ''See you later, little cuz''. She then leaves.

''Bye''. Scott just sits there, and eats his cereal.

* * *

Maria's in the woods running. She's running really fast, dodging all the trees, when suddenly she starts to hear something, which brings her to an abrupt stop. She starts to hear whispers, from all directions, which makes her feel that the woods around her are spinning. This goes on for a few seconds, when suddenly they stop, and she quickly turns around. ''Derek?''. Maria looks at him startled.

Derek walks towards her. ''Are you okay?''

The voices have stopped, and Maria snaps out of her daze. ''Yeah... I'm great''.

''Come on''. Derek takes Maria's hand, and they head towards the Old Hale House.

A look of worry spreads across Maria's face, unnoticable to Derek's knowledge.

**So that's it. I know it's short, but it's just getting started. hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
